Marching bands are a traditional fixture in many cultural celebrations ranging from Macy's annual Thanksgiving Day Parade, to professional, college and high school football game half-time shows around the country.
Perhaps the best known marching band instruments are the percussion instruments. Most marching bands have at least one large bass drum, pounding out a steady rhythm so that the performers of the band can all march to the same beat. Other drums are standard fixtures in marching bands, including various sizes and shapes of snare drums, and multiple tenor drum sets such as quad drum sets and quint drum sets.
Marching band shows are almost never canceled, performing even in the most inclement weather, including driving rain and snow. Inclement weather is extremely harmful to most marching band instruments. Percussion instruments are especially vulnerable to moisture damage caused by exposure to rain and snow. Percussion instruments are typically made of materials which warp, rot and rust when exposed to damp environments. Consequently, exposure to moist atmospheric conditions can greatly reduce the useful life of a percussion instrument
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a percussion instrument cover to protect a percussion instrument from inclement weather and to expand the useful life of the percussion instrument.
Another object of the invention is to provide a percussion instrument cover which can be easily and quickly placed on and removed from the instrument as needed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a percussion instrument cover which does not significantly hinder the performance of a percussion instrument while the instrument is covered.
It is another object of the invention to provide a percussion instrument cover which is light weight and compactable for ease of storage.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a percussion instrument cover which can be stored close to the instrument, such that it can be quickly accessed when sudden inclement weather arises.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a percussion instrument cover which is durable, such that it will not tear when played upon as if it were a normal percussion instrument striking surface.